The Lost Brother
by SpitFlamez
Summary: Raziel meets his elder brother...
1. The Lost Brotha

Disclaimer:I dont own anything but Zalek!  
  
My Story of a Lost Brother of Raziel's,takes place after Zephon's Death.  
  
  
  
Another brother down thought Raziel,as he seeped in the soul of his little brother Zephon.He looked around at the yellow webs surrounding his brother's throne room.They were everywhere,consisting of massacred corpses,victims of Zephon's kin over the thousand years which he was reborn.Raziel looked at his brothers body,it had not dissolved,like Melchiahs had when he was impaled.He walked over to the body,then began to search it,a slow rumble....followed by an egg spitting out of Zephon's egg sac.What hideousness has befallen Zephon,nothing but scaling walls,and scavanging corpses? thought Raziel as the eggs slowly cracked open Another horrid creature born,I must quickly dispose of it.The eggshell broke,but a Zephonim did not crawl out,but posionous gas seeped through.Raziel seeped to the ground,and slowly coughed as the blackness surrounded him,Zephonim quickly gathered around.  
  
Raziel awoke,tied to a wall in which seemed to be in the middle of a mountian range.Vampire kin,unknown to Raziel,surrounded him snarling at his every movement.They seemed to look like Rahabim,only with cloth armor and larger muscles.One of the vampires stepped forward,and said with a growl "You are the one the master calls brother?"he looked suprised "You seem pitiful compared to our lord" Raziel struggled with the ropeing,he was tied tightly against the cavern wall,the jagged rocks scrapped at his back.He kicked at the vampires,they stepped back and laughed a snarling laugh,mocking Raziel.Another one stepped forward,then untied Raziel,who quickly slashed at the monsters with the Soul Reaver to no prevail.Not even a mark was left on the scaley hides of the monsters,who quickly jumped off the cliff,into a lake at the base of the mountain.  
  
Raziel looked around,then pulled a rusted spear off it's hinges on the wall,it was perfect to fight the monsters with.He jumped onto the rocks below,then fell in the water as an unseen force knocked him into the water.He quickly dissolved into the Spirit Realm,where a slaugh awaited.Quickly killing and reaping it's soul,Raziel spotted a vampire wraith in the lighthouse window seeping a soul.Raziel jumped up the rocks,and shifted back into the Material Realm,where two vampire hunters on stakes showed no sign of welcome to the lighthouse door.What is this?Where am I?The terrain seems familiar,compared to the entrance to Zephons lair.There are no banners,can it actually be another clan? Raziel thought as he opened the door,and killed two vampiric gaurds.He looked around,an then spotted a crank and examined it's markings,along with the murals above.  
  
He started to turn the crank,which started a cog,and another,untill they all started creaking and opening doors.Raziel walked through a door,and looked around.There where 7 blocks,and murals everywhere.It seemed similair to the block puzzle he had seen in Zephon's lair,so he quickly solved it.Going back to the cog room,more vampires had entered,snarling and waiting,all holding spears with the same pattern,the Force Glyph.Telekinetic balls blasted at Raziel,knocking him down and against the wall.The monsters quickly surrounded him,but he swung the reaver around,making the monsters laugh,not appearing to have any affect onesoever.Raziel ran through the monsters,and down a hall,into another room with more blocks piled in numbers along the sides.Raziel looked back,the monsters followed,he had no choice but to shift to the Spirit Plane,where nothing was moving.  
  
Raziel jumped up to a ledge near the top of the room,then crawled through the small opening,it was damp,far damper then other walls in the Spirit Realm.He barely squeezed through,and fell to the floor,around him slaugh spirits everywhere.He wasn't alone in that room.........  
  
  
  
A superior looking vampire wraith swayed across the room,it snarled and spat at Raziel.How disgusting! Raziel thought as he swung his wraith blade at the overgrown scavanger,sending it away.He quickly absorbed it's spirit,then moved onward,entering a demolished throne room,where he switched into the Material Plane.Raziel started at the figure on the throne,it seemed to be starting back,spikes shot out of its back,it had a row of razor-sharp teeth,weary eyes,and the Force Glyph's symbol on the back of his neck."Welcome,little brother"the figure said"I've been expecting you"  
  
The monster,who said to be Raziels older brother,stood up,a hookblade attached to his belt,cloth armor strung across the monsters body.He pulled out his hook,it seemed bloodstained and battered,scratch marks covering the handle almost completely."Yes,little brother.I am Zalek,your superior"He sat back down,and sighed"Our creator Kain,does not know of me.I was made by a little bit of each of our other brother's souls.There for,I am the oldest,and the most powerful.I may have even surpassed Kain in cunning and wit,along with strength" Raziel didn't know what to think of this beast,was he lying?Or was it the truth?  
  
Zalek looked stern "I never grew wings,or gained access to water as Rahab did.I might never,since Kains gift did not befall me.I ran,in search of power,I came across the force glyph,and it's hidden powers"Raziel knew of the force glyph,as he had been bestowed it's powers after Melchiah's demise.But hidden powers?The glyph was very weak,it couldnt have made Zalek that much stronger,could it have?Zalek stood up"I have been Kain's secret,and as he says,his mistake"he looked down,as if to pity is fortess"I do not deserve to live!!!!"He pounded a fist into the wall,then watched another pile of rocks crumble to the floor."Look,my world is crumbling around me,I have accomplished nothing!"Zalek unsheathed his hookblade "Killing you will make our master proud!" Zalek screamed as he slashed at Raziel,knocking him back.  
  
Raziel swung his blade,dodging the shots of the telekenisis,which must have been the hidden force of the glyph.Zalek jumped back,sheathing his blade,he started to chant.A ball of energy appeared above him,getting brighter and bigger.Raziel could feel the energy surging through the room.He also started,beginning to use the force glyph to stop his brother's spell.He spun around,as his energy came forth.It knocked Zalek back,but only strengthened the ball of energy.Zalek stood up,insihed the chant and as his eyes glowed red,shot the energy at Raziel,who was unable to duck.The energy dissolved his body,sending him to the spirit realm,where he had only a small fracture of health to deal with.Zalek seemed to follow,his spirit slumped on the throne like it took all his energy,which it had.Zalek panted slowly,then grabbed for his blade,which couldnt be held in the Spirit Plane,but Raziel's reaver could.He jumped up,bringing down a superior deathblow to his brother,who only knelt down,"I,,,I have failed you master" was all he said as he collapsed.Raziel absorbed his soul,and his body dissolved,giving Raziel the hidden power of the force glyph,which was the giant ball,which greatly strengthened his powers.  
  
  
  
Now,after Dumahs demise,Zalek returns.......  
  
  
  
Raziel watched as his last brother wasted away in the inferno,after absorbing his soul,and figure appeared in the flames.It was Zalek,only with the Fire Glyph's symbol."Your not the only one who can't die!" he exclaimed as he started another chant,ending in a massive flame shot at Raziel,injuring him and taking away his reaver.Zalek withdrew his blade,and swung,injuring Raziel even more.Raziel kneeled,weakened from the surprise blows from his deceased brother.Zalek ended his brothers speech with a quick fireball shot in the chest.They both shifted into the Spirit Realm,where Raziel struck with his wraith blade,only so did Zalek.Zalek had what seemed to be the fire reaver,which must have been the fire glyphs hidden power.They exchanged blows,until Zalek fell.He stuck his cloven hand into the ground,and choked out blood,his whole body seemed to just wither away,untill he replayed scenes of each of his brother demise,ending with Dumah.With one enraged blow,he struck Raziel across the neck,killing him.  
  
Raziel awoke,in agony at the Elder's chamber.The blue-green light glistened,as Zalek sat on a rock,his skin sewn together with corpses,a technique that Melchiah once used.His blade in his hand,he threw it into the air,it was dissolved in the abyss,then he looked at Raziel.His eyes now glowed white,as he unleashed the spirit glyph,one unknown to Raziel at the time.Spirits swirled in a demonic tornado,with struck the elder with a crack."Ra-raziel.Zalek has struck a fatalic blow,that is,to any mortal." The light seemed to dim around Raziel "I am quickly losing my sight,I shall return in a short while,you have learned much,my Soul Reaver" The light disappeared around Raziel,the last thing he heard was Zaleks cruel laughing. 


	2. Regrouping and Stone Away!!

Disclaimer:What do you think?  
  
  
  
Raziel awoke in a damp cave,a spear hung by a pinnacle on a rock.He shot up and grabbed it,only to be greeted by his friends.  
  
Matt:Raz!Your alive!!  
  
Mike:We had to go all the way through time to find you!Zalek's going to kill you!  
  
Raziel:WHAT!!!My brother has gone.......smart actually.  
  
Chris:Huh?Smart,why?  
  
Raziel:My other brother's are extremely stupid,they all made there own sucicidal chambers,i mean,come on...  
The grinder,the sunlight room,the furnace,the flamethrower,the waterfall?They were all stupid!  
  
Zalek:Brother,you have awakened,now you shall die!  
  
Raziel and Zalek break out into a fight,Matt,Mike,Chris and Chuck just watch,while Raziel gets beaten up,so Matt throws a spear at Zalek's head,then tells Raziel to use the stone glyph.So Raziel breaks off into a chant,were he unleashes the stone glyph,Zalek's weakness.  
  
  
Zalek:ARRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!*PETRIEFIES*  
  
Raziel has turned Zalek into stone,but has Zalek deceased?Zalek's body starts to crack,and he breaks out,extremelly weakened but not dead...  
  
-----------------  
Whats going to happen now?Zaleks alive,and my chaps are getting shorter!My laziness has taken the best of me,and Raziel's brother seems unstopable,why?Cause I haven't mad a weakness yet!Please R&R so I can continue! 


End file.
